Blind Faith
by Rumpels Beauty
Summary: "Do you know what love is?" she asked him looking in his dark eyes. "Blind Faith." A new marriage law threw the life of three people into a complete turmoil. Main-Pairing: SS/HG
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Ministry of Magic announces the new marriage law, which becomes immediately effective: **

**Each muggle-born wizard or witch has to marry a half or pure blood within two month after his 17****th**** birthday. If somebody does not follow this law, he or she will be threatened with a forced marriage, if he or she does not attracted you-know-who's and his follower's attention first. The law was passed because of a range of young muggle-born wizards and witches, who were killed by death eater attacks. **

The small chapel stood on a hill next to the cliff and the roaring sea.

A mighty storm raged, tweaked the roof shingle of the church as much as to say it wants to tear it to pieces and whistled trough the chrinks of the stonewall inward.

Rain fell from the sky,turned the surroundings into a damp cold and left his dirty traces.

The chapel was shaken by lightnings and rumbling thunder , which were giving the ceremony inside an eerie whiff.

When the wooden gates, which were closed in view of the raging weather, were opened, you entered a large aisle lighted by candlelight.

On the right and left side of this aisle there were wooden benches, on which the wedding guests were seated.

They all entracedly stare at the small door next to the entry, which would be opened very soon to let the bride enter her way to the altar.

The excited murmur died down and the soft loud of a violin suffused the room dispeling the eerie outward noises.

And there she was – swathed in a dream of snow white silk – her head proudly held high. She entered the room facing her destiny.

Only on closer consideration you could see that she was anything but happy and that her inside was in an uproar.

Her fingers were grasped the bridal bouquet desperately, so that her knuckles came almost forwarded.

Her eyes were glistening suspiciously and if her veil covered her face not that skilful, you would see that the bride tried not to lose her temper.

She bit her lip, when the man, whom she had to marry in the next few minutes, appeared in front of her tear-dimmed eyes.

She wished to be far away from here. She forced herself to avert her gaze and faced the briliantly designed altar, on which two golden rings bedded on a pillow semmed to wait on her soon duty.

Again she looked at her fiance with her fawn brown eyes, who looked daggers at her with his black eyes.

He seemed to wish to be far away from here, too. The only thing they seemed to share.

They were as different as day and night. However, they were forced to marry.

She stepped at his side. While the priest began to speak, she looked at the man, to whom the place beside her was actually predetermined.

His eyes look like he was almost passing out with pain.

She knew that this situation was also a torture for him.

She cringed, when her soon-to-be husband dug his fingers into her lower arm to attract her entirely attention.

"Today we come here together to let two humans enter into the bond of marriage," the priest said and his voice nearly bored into her mind and exhausted her.

She felt that she was about to lose her composure and suppressed a hiccoughing sob narrowly.

But she had to sit through it because she owed the people in this room this.

Also this situation and the thought that she would be together with this man almost killed her.

She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the lump in it. Then she answered the priest's question with a cumbly "Yes", which sounds like wrong to her.

With this simple word she accepted her fate. She looked expectanly at her fiance which was next in line to give his consent.

But he hesitated and pursed his lips. His eyes signified his discontent that stired up her hope that anything wasn't even lost.

He sensed the view of his groomsman, whose bright blue eyes looked at him fixedly to remind him of his promise.

Finally he gave in and muttered a unintelligibly "Yes".

She couldn't even hide her disappointment, when he grabed her hand rudely to put on her ring.

"You are man and wife – you may now kiss the bride," the priest said and his words were like poison for her ears.

She got weak in her knees. At the last moment he rescued her and whispered into her ear: "Control yourself."

She nodded weakly and kissed him very gently on his check.

After that they went to the gates with a simper, where their friends and relatives wait to congratulate them.

She didn't even take notice of the huges and congratulations – her mind was in a haze.

She was no longer Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend and Ron Weasley's girlfriend. Now she was Hermione Snape and Severus Snape, her mean potion teacher, her husband.


	2. Wedding Night

**Thanks to my Beta Dearlady2002 !**

* * *

**First Chapter : Wedding Night**

Thick, fat rain drops fell from the sky and joined with the others, which had already become ankle-deep puddles. Actually the sight, which met our eyes, was not beautiful but reflected my emotions perfectly. I felt cold and empty, and wished to be far away. But there was no escape anymore. From now on I was bound to this man, who I abhorred, and who disliked me, too.

Somebody cast Impervius so that we could walk from the church to the party tent at the foot of the hill without getting our feet wet. The band was so loud that it drowned out the storm, and the walls of the tent kept away the wind. Everything was arranged to convey a cheerful, festive impression. On the right side of the tent there was the large table, which was ceremonially decorated and set for dinner. In the centre of the tent there was the dance floor, on which everyone was dancing, backed by the band. The scent of roses, which I loved, was up in the air and brought tears to my eyes. Everybody had taken great pains to make this day to the best of my life. They missed just one simple thing– the man at my side was the wrong man. But how should they know that this marriage wasn't based on love, but was forced by the Ministry? I had asked Dumbledore and Severus to tell no one the truth, and they had agreed willingly because it spared annoying, personal questions. But how natural was it, that a student would marry her teacher? I howled and buried my face in my hands. Right up until the bitter end, I had hoped that Ron would muster up the courage to rescue me, but I was wrong. That coward stood back while I was being forced to marry this terrible man.

"All right, Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly. She wore a long brown dress and seemed to be very happy.

"Sure," I replied and coughed slightly, "I'm just overwhelmed. I have no idea how to say thank you to all of you. Everything is just gorgeous."

"That's true – it's all just perfect," she agreed and smiled. I noticed how she stole a glance at Harry. Her eyes began to shine and I looked enviously away.

"I'm sure your wedding will be better," I said. Instantly she looked back at me.

"It will be a while before we will marry," she blushed.

"Of course," I nodded and linked arms with her conciliatorily. We returned to the table and conversed with the others already seated. Severus glared daggers at me when I sat down beside him. I tried to ignore it – he had the chance to say no. After everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up to deliver a speech.

"Dear bridal couple and guests, I'd like to declare my deep respect for your decision to join your lives together. It is not a decision to undertake lightly, but this couple has shown us that love is strong and can conquer anything. Maybe this marriage will not be easy at the beginning, but you will learn to accept the limits of each other with time. And now I'd like to drink a toast to this wedding – so that you won't forget that your love will light up your way at any time. Cheers!"

During Dumbledore's speech, I noticed that Severus had to control himself not to charge at the headmaster. Even I had to pull myself up. Every word he said was a lie, but that was what I wanted. Our guests should think that love was the reason for everything that was happening this evening. Love was always the answer.

I reached for my champagne glass and moved to take a drink, when Luna grabbed it out of my hand. Confused, I looked at her.

"It's early, but you shouldn't be drinking any," she said and began to giggle. I guessed that she meant having children. Severus, who caught her last words, seemed to come to the same conclusion and glared daggers at her. I could not blame him, because even I felt sick thinking about sharing a bed with him.

"Forget about it, it was just a joke!" Luna apologized. "By the way, did I tell you about Flitflocks?" I shook my head and so she started to tell me everything about that strange Flitflocks during dinner. It was definitely better than sitting beside Severus in silence.

After we finished dinner, we were forced to lead the evening dancing; Severus led me out to the dance floor formally. The band started to play a slow waltz and we followed the music; he held me in his arms very stiffly. I peered across Severus' shoulder the whole time so that I did not have to look him in his eyes. I heard Ginny laugh before she plucked up the courage to ask Harry to lead her to the dance floor, too. When more pairs began to dance, Severus and I moved apart in relief.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance with the bride?" Ron asked suddenly and looked at Severus for permission. Hopeful, I eyed my new husband, but instead of an answer, he left us.

Angry, I shook my head and grasped Ron's extended arm.

Surprisingly, he was a very graceful dancer, and when he led me around on the dance floor, I could nearly forget what I would still face today.

I looked eye to eye with Ron and realized how relaxed I was at the moment. Gently he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Can we talk?" he whispered in my ear and I immediately became wary again.

"About what?" I muttered carefully.

"Please," he begged and I turned.

"In the cemetery," I told him, and we moved apart. Immediately I was asked by several men for the next dance, but I declined with thanks and told them that I needed a break. I thought I would slip away undetected, but then Severus stopped me, his hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" he hissed and planted himself in front of me, frowning.

"To the toilet," I lied, looking him straight in the eye. For a moment we stared at each other in silence, before I broke it eagerly. "Would you please allow me to pass?"

His eyes glinted threateningly, then he stepped aside. I sighed in relief, when he suddenly grasped my arm again. He brought his face close to mine, and my heart leapt into my throat.

"I hope you are aware of the promise you gave me today," he said. I lost my temper and escaped his grasp.

"And I hope you are aware of the reason why I did it," I replied, and hurried away from him. My anger carried me far; I slowed my pace only after I was winded.

"Who does he think he is?" I thought darkly as I headed for the small cast-iron gate which marked the entrance of many souls last resting place.

By the light of my wand I detected Ron under the cover of a old oak.

"What do you want to talk about?" I demanded when I came to a stand a few meters in front of him.

"Please, Hermione, give us a chance! I mean, we both know that you don't love him, and if not for that damned law…" he stopped and stepped up to me, stoop-shouldered.

"And then what?" I asked as I backed away from him. "You had your chance in the chapel tonight."

"How? What do you mean?" he looked at me with big eyes.

"You don't really think I would have married Severus, if you would have fought for me, do you?" I looked at him in despair. He winced at Severus' name.

"Please don't call him that."

"How should I call him then? He is my husband, Ron. I think you aren't aware of what this means! I won't share a bed with you, only with him. I won't bear your children, only his. Ron, I'm his wife. I belong to him – only him!" I howled. He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I clung on to him and gave vent to my sorrow.

"I am an idiot," he whispered into my hair. I raised my eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"We are both fools," I replied, and kissed him.

"Ron! Leave Hermione alone!" Shakily we moved apart at the sound of Ginny's voice coming towards us in the darkness.

Suddenly Ginny and Harry emerged from the darkness and stood in front of us.

"What the hell did you just do?" Ginny continued berating us.

"You just got married, Hermione, do you remember? Even if your husband isn't the nicest man, you shouldn't betray him like that, especially not on your wedding night!"

I bowed my head in shame and couldn't speak. Harry stared at me.

"You married him because of the marriage law, didn't you?" He asked, and I looked at him in panic. "I knew it all along. Why didn't you say a word? Why all this theatre?" he asked, and his words stabbed my heart like a knife.

They both looked at me waiting for an answer, but instead of an answer, I blacked out.


	3. Marriage Law (Flashback)

**Chapter 2: Marriage Law (Flashback) **

Shivering with tension I knocked at the heavy oak door, which blocked the view of the headmaster's office.

Never before I was called to the headmaster and I was unable to make head nor tail of what I could have done wrong.

Especially nothing that was so bad that I was summoned to the headmaster.

Quietly the door began to open. I looked at the large desk with Dumbledore's authoritarian figure at the head.

He smiled at me encouragingly, when my heart stopped beating a moment.

Next to him stood Professor Snape, who was almost covert among the shades of a massive bookshelf.

As usual he put on an air of darkness, when I entered.

"You aren't serious, Albus, are you?!" he asked and his voice was like a bad omen in the room. I started back.

"Please have a seat, Miss Granger," Dumbledore requested without reacting to Snape's comment.

"You will soon reach the age of 17," he uttered.

I looked at him in confusion and noticed that Professor Snape panted with rage.

"Yes, Sir. That's correct," I answered drawing my attention back to him.

"But may I , I mean, that can't be certainly the reason why you want to talk to me, can it?" Uncertainly I stared him.

"In a way it already is, Miss Granger. You have to know that the ministry of magic passed a new law."

"A law? I don't understand. What kind of law?" I asked.

"Well, because of the numerous muggle-born attacks, the ministry decided that each muggle-born has to marrya half or pure blood within two month after his 17th birthday," he answered and looked me over with his bright blue eyes.

"What happened if someone doesn't follow?" I wanted to know.

"Forced Marriage," my potion teacher replied out of the blue and looked up and down at me coldly.

I had to swallow. Everything seemed to be a bad joke – marriage law?

Why was it passed now and why had it to blindside me? And what the hell had that got to do with Professor Snape?

As far as I knew just one of his parents posses magical potency.

"No" I was as if struck by lightning and looked from Dumbleodre to Snape in horror.

That has to be a bad joke! I mean Professor Snape was my teacher, tutor of Slyhterin and it was not quite a mysterie that he abhored me – "Miss-know-it-all". Dumbledore can't be serious!

"I know, that this has to be a shock for you, but please let me explain," Dumbledore said, while I had to pull myself off not to lose my temper.

I lowered my head to swallow my nascent tears unnoticedly. When I calmed down I looked quizzically at Dumbledore again: "Please explain it, Sir."

He gave me a relieved smile before he start to speak: "As you may know, Mr Longbottom's parents were tortured with the crutiatus curse until they lose their mind."

I nodded in confusion. As sad as it was, what had Neville's parents got to do with the obvious fact that Dumbledore wants me to marry Professor Snape?

"Well, what you don't know is that those cases like the Longbottom case accumulated in the last few month and that a cure was detected that could help those people to recover," he stopped surveying if I could follow him.

But there were just two eyes in confusing looking back at him. What the hell had that to do with me?

"The healer of St. Mungo's Hospital are overwhelmed with work, Severus was charged with borwing the complicated elixir. But he need help, because it has to be brewed in a short interval and in great quantities." He gave me a look of expectancy and finally the penny dropped.

"Me…? You ask me to help Professor Snape? But Sir I haven't finished my tuition yet. What about a older student, who have just finished his graduation? He would be more adequate, wouldn't he?" I protested.

"I told you so, Albus, she doesn't want it," Professor Snape noted in self satisfaction.

"Miss Granger, you are a very talented witch and you have a knack of brewing potions as I have it from a good source," the headmaster said and looked at Professor Snape triumphantly, whose lips abruptly puckered up as if he had taken a bite out of a acid lemon.

"Well, let's say, just hypothetically, that, I work with Professor Snape together. Why have I to marry him for that reason?" I wanted to know. The sense still escaped me.

"M dear Miss Granger, it's because you will come under fire by Voldemort and his followers, if you work with Professor Snape together. As you know Severus is a double spy and posses the dark mark. When you are a death eater you can't hide anything from Voldemort. He will find out that there is a muggle-born in the house of one of his most intimate followers. If you marry him, you will be under the protection of Severus," Dumbledore said.

"And I believe that you are seriously mistaken, Albus. The dark lord won't keep his hands off her, even or just because she is my wife," Professor Snape disagreed.

"And what about Ron?" I asked. For a change they gazed at me in confusion. "We are a couple and the Weasley's are pure-blooded. Won't he a better match?" I eyed Dumbledore hopefully, even so suspecting what counterarguments they would alleged – that Ron was not full age, that he won't reach his 17th birthday within 2 month and that his family was pure-blooded but even so blood-traitors and so on.

"I know that you need time to think the whole thing over firstly, but please mind the hundred of humans you would give life back," he said firmly.

"I will think about that, Sir" I replied wearily and turned to go.

"Please don't take your time for too long", he called at me.

Before I shut the door, I listened to Snape, who snorted: "If she agrees, it borders on madness."


End file.
